


A Ride Through the Flames

by Lady_Skythrone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Skythrone/pseuds/Lady_Skythrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years have passed and Sansa now returned to Winterfell finally has some measure of peace in her life.  However, with the dragons riding north will Sansa be able to hold on to all that she holds dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrow’s Edge

“Sandor, please!” Sansa begged.  She was looking Sandor who had seated himself by the window, the fire from the hearth cast a soft orange glow that danced across his skin emphasizing his sculpted muscles and highlighting every scare from the fine white slashes on his arms and torso to the angry burns on the left side of his face. He was still naked but showed no signs of their earlier passion, agitation was written plainly on his face.  She was sitting on the large comfortable bed which still bore the evidence of their love making.

“No.” Sandor stated flatly staring out the window into the court yard of Winterfell, which by this time of night was sure to be dimly lit by the soft glow of touches.  

“Why must you be this way?”  She said exasperated, as she reached for Sandor’s tunic which lay discarded, hanging limply halfway off the bed.  Sansa stood, slipping it over her head as she made her way toward him, “They will be here any day now.” 

“Aye.”  Sandor still refused to look at her.  “But the answer is still no.”

“Why?!” Sansa exclaimed raising her voice and stamping her foot in a way that she was unaccustomed.  At this Sandor flinched but still gave no inclination to his thoughts.  “I will be free in less than a weeks’ time, but I will also be trapped again.  Is that what you want?  To see me passed from the hands of the Lannisters’ to those of the Targaryens’?”

“That’s not…”  Sandor began shaking his head.

“What then?  What do you mean when you say you will not marry me? Tell me!”  Sansa had suffered at the hands of people that would use her for many years, she would not be used again.  When the Dragon Queen had come north Sansa had bent the knee and sworn all fealty and loyalty of House Stark to her.  Daenerys Targaryen had seen an ally in Sansa and had proclaimed her Lady Paramount and Warden of the North.   “They have given me till the entire party arrives to select a new husband.  You know as well as I, that should I have no one by the time my annulment to Tyrion Lannister is complete the queen will suggest her nephew.”  It had been the expressed wish of both Sansa and Tyrion, who had somehow risen to the position of Hand of the Queen, that their marriage be annulled but that did not mean that she was entirely free to do as she pleased.  Though the queen just been generous with the titles it quickly became apparent that her generosity did not come without a price.  “I can’t afford to offend the Queen or Aegon Targaryen by refusing his hand should he propose.”

“Good then you will get what you’ve always wanted!” He shouted standing abruptly from his seat and finally turning toward her.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She said aghast.

“To be queen!” He snarled.

“I would not be the queen, I would…”

“Still you would be a bloody princess and your children would succeed to the throne and be kings and queens.”  He was angry now.  “That’s all you’ve ever fucking wanted, since you were a girl and had your head filled with songs.”  His eyes were narrow and the burnt edge of his mouth twitching and the veins on his neck bulged.  “Well go on then, here comes your fucking chance again, take it and leave me be!”

Sansa mouth hung open from the sheer shock of his words “How can you even think that? Do you honestly believe I could even want that anymore, after everything I have been through? After everything we have been through?”  Sansa watched him warily, he appeared as a wild animal backed into a corner, but she was a wolf and she had been angered as well.  “Do you honestly believe a crown is worth more to me then what you and I share?”  She fumed.

Sandor shoulders relaxed slightly but his stance still held tension.  “What I believe is irrelevant you will still leave.”

“No I won’t!  Not if you marry me.”  Sansa felt tired, she just didn’t understand why he didn’t see.

“So that’s the way of it, am I to be your scapegoat?”  He snarled at her.  “Throw your old dog a bone only when you need something!”

“What are you talking about?”  She was so confused and it was written all over her face Sansa was sure.   “You know how I feel about you.” Sansa voice softened as she spoke.

“Aye, you let me have your cunt, but what will that matter once the prince has arrived,” he growled at her condescendingly.  “Might be, you will open your legs for him, too!”  Sansa slapped him then, hard. His head turned from the force of her hand but he turned back and held her gaze.

“How dare you!” Sansa yelled, furious now.  “I let you into my bed because I love you, and I dared to think that after everything we have been through together that you just might feel something for me.”  Sandor’s eyes widened at her bold declaration but still her gaze never wavered.  “Tell me, was I wrong to believe as much.”

“Sansa…” He began.  Sandor took a deep breath, shutting his eyes before moving forward within an arm’s reach. “Little bird, this was never meant to be, you and I.  Look at you, you’re more beautiful than the day I first laid eyes on you and you grow lovelier still.  You are the lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North besides, a wretch like me was never meant to be with a goddess like you.”  Sandor’s eyes had softened and his shoulders slumped, it looked as though all of the fight had gone out of him.  “You are the Maiden made flesh and I am not fit to wipe the shit from your boots.”

“Sandor.” she said rushing to him wrapping her arms tightly around him, a gesture which he did not return, instead letting his arms hang limp at his side.  “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to bare your children and give you a true family.  I want to stay here in Winterfell with you by my side, I never wish to be parted from you or to belong to anyone else but you.” Tears had begun to trickle down her face as she said the words.  Truly she wanted nothing more than to simply be with him and she did not understand why he could not see that.

Suddenly Sandor reached up and grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and jerked her back, forcing her to let go.  Sansa stared up at him startled.  “No little bird you don’t,” he stated firmly.  “You’re just afraid to abandon home, and I’m just the closest thing you have to comfort.  You don’t want me forever, you want me to warm your bed and tell you that nothing will change.  But I’ll not be the one to stand in your way, and I’ll not take you to wife just because you are afraid and want a way out.”  Sansa was shaking and her tears were coming faster by the time Sandor finished speaking, whether it was from hurt, or anger, or some combination of the two, Sansa did not know but what she did know was that she could no longer stand to look at him.

Sansa ripped herself out of his grasp, turning her back on him as she made her way back to the bed.  Sansa sat down on the edge still facing away from him, her had was clapped over her mouth and her eyes were shut tightly as she tried to will herself to stop crying.  She heard Sandor sigh heavily behind her.

“Sansa…”

“S-stop.”  Sansa stuttering slightly trough her tears.  “Please just g-go.”

“Little bird, I…”  He began again.

“I said leave!”  Sansa practically shouted.  “You have s-said all that is nece-s-sary, now please le-leave.”  She hiccuped throw the words.  There was a long pause before she heard him moving about, her sobbing continued throw she tried to stop.

“I need my tunic so I can leave.” He said in a flat tone.  Sansa tore it off swinging her arm around and hurling it behind her and it hit the bed with a loud flop.  She waited till she heard the door that lead to her solar click shut before she laid down and pulled the covers over her naked body.  Sansa felt exposed and weak, the full weight of his rejection her hitting.  She did not sleep much that night, just when she thought her was finally calm a new round of sobs would rack her body, leaving her to her thoughts and the inescapable feeling of dread that hung all around her.


	2. Future’s Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update, everything has just been crazy for me recently. But anyway I'l try to get the next chapter up in a more timely manner. So let me know what you all think, and thanks for reading!

Sansa stood atop the balcony looking down over the main court yard of Winterfell, the sound of steel clashing against steel rang out. The sound echoed off the walls as the men practiced their sword play and she looked on. Sansa had spent the better part of the last two days making preparation in the guest house for the anticipated royal arrival. The large apartments, which were meant for the Queen and prince Aegon, had cleaned and set to perfection under Sansa’s watchful eye. The rest of the rooms currently being scrubbed clean and rearranged to accommodate Deanerys Targaryen’s Queens’ Guard and a small host of Unsullied, even a portion the barracks were being cleared to make for the queens entourage.

She may have been nitpicking but the preparations were a good distortion to Sansa’s current state of unease. Sandor had been avoiding speaking to her more than necessary, when attending to his duty’s her sworn shield he followed her but kept his distance. The second he was no longer needed he would disappear. It had been a very uncomfortable and awkward past few days. Busying herself this way just made it easier to deal with awkwardness that taken root between them.

“That’s not it, I told you already lift your arm like this when I swing down. If you don’t block proper then you end up dead boy.” Sandor’s voice echoed through the court yard as he demonstrated the maneuver for Rickon as some of the other men watch. The boy was nearly 12 now and had been returned to Winterfell for just over a year now. Their great uncle Brynden Tully “The Blackfish” had taken charge of the Rickon as the boy had come back quit wild. He had taken to Sandor quickly, and other then Uncle Brynden, Sandor seemed to be the only one that could handle him.

Sansa appreciated what Sandor had done for her and for young Rickon now that he was returned to her. She supposed that if she were to be forced to go south once more Sandor could be persuaded to stay on at Winterfell for Rickon’s sake, and continue to teach him weaponry. She watched with a sad simile as they continued their practice, Sandor and great uncle Brynden gave instruction and advise, and Rickon all the while continuing to revert back the more skittish movements of the Skagosi and the wildlings by which he had been raised until now. Sansa had hoped to one day look done and see Sandor doing just this with another boy, but as all things in her life, just when things seemed to have taken a turn for the better it was often too good to be true.

“Milady.” Sansa was brought out of her musings by one the servants. A plump middle aged women with tangled brown hair and dusty cloths was standing in the door.

“Yes, Jane.” Sansa said turning her away from the yard and making her way back into what would be the Queen’s guest room.

“Beg your pardon ma’am, but a scouts just come in, and he’s sayin’ he needs a word with ya. Somethin’ ‘bout the Queen.” “Oh, of course.” Sansa felt her stomach drop. “Please let us make haste.” Sansa quickened her pace, as they moved down the hall.

* * *

 

Sansa sat at the desk in her solar looking over the letter that scout had brought back earlier that day. Their scouts had come across the Queen’s caravan and one had ridden ahead of the party back to Winterfell to inform Sansa. Deanerys’s party would be arriving by midday tomorrow, but that was not all the scout had brought back.

The letter in her hands had not been written by the Queen but by her nephew, Aegon Targaryen. To say that Sansa had been shocked was an understatement. However, the letters contents proved even more shocking then its arrival. The prince expressed his eagerness to make her acquaintance, he stated that tales of her beauty and grace had reached him from not only her _“husband”_ and the Queen herself and various others. It was made very clear that he intended to spend every spare moment of time with her that he possibly could.

Sansa hated it but it appeared that she would have to start making preparations soon. If she went south Rickon would be declared Lord of Winterfell and a council would have to be installed to manage his education as well as the running of the castle. Holding the parchment in her hands Sansa contemplated the future. _‘What am I going to do?’_ She thought solemnly. Just then there was knock at the door, she supposed it was the maid bringing up her supper. Quickly she folded the letter, pulled one of the drawers from her writing desk open and shoved the letter inside.

“Enter!” She called out standing and smoothing out her gown as the door opened. Instead of the maid as she was expecting Sansa was surprised to see Sandor’s hulking frame moving through the doorway.

“Sandor?” She questioned him confused to see that he was there. He had not come to her room since he last left the other night. Sandor closed the door behind him before turning toward her, his face read like stone.

“What are you doing here?”

“What no courtesies for your old dog? He mocked, but his voice lacked any humor.

“I thought we had past that point.” Sansa stated flatly. “Now how can I help you **Ser**?” She said condescendingly, lifting one eyebrow as she emphasized the last word. She looked him straight in the face as he narrowed his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitch in annoyance.

“Who was the letter from?” He asked gruffly.

“It was from a member of the Queen’s party, they will be here…” Sansa tried to skirt around the answer but Sandor cut her off.

“I know all that, but I also know it wasn’t from the Queen.” He stated with annoyance thickly laced in his voice.

“And how pray tell would you know that? “ Sansa asked quirking her eyebrow at him.

“Talked to the scout.” Sandor said matter-of-factly. Sansa narrowed her eyes at him.

“Talked to him, or interrogated him.” She accused.

“I am the Lady of Winterfell’s sworn shield, I must be aware of things that concern you, least I not be able to protect you properly.” Was the only expiation he offered.

“This is none of your concern.” Sansa was beginning to get annoyed. “And since the last time you exited this room, you no longer share my confidence.” She gave him a smug look.

“Everything you do you do concerns me!” He exclaimed taking a step forward. But Sansa did not back down, she only lifted her chin before continuing.

“This does not! It was a letter addressed to me from a member her Majesty’s royal party.”

“The Prince! It was the Prince, wasn’t it?” Sandor’s voice began to rise. “The scout said that a man gave him the letter, a man with white hair, white hair and violet eyes. Only the Targaryen’s have such features, it was him wasn’t it, so don’t lie to me.” Sansa huffed, but did not break eye contact.

“Yes it was the Prince.” She said evenly, she was quite proud of herself for holding her own and not backing down to Sandor.

“And? What did the little white haired shit have to say?” Sansa sworn she could almost feel his agitation rising.

“That really is none of your concern.” She stated allowing her own agitation to seep into her voice. Sansa was holding firm to her decision, he had rejected her proposal, now she was left without her confidant and she had to make decisions that she didn’t necessarily want to make. For as much as she wanted him and even though a part of her was secretly glad that he seen a bit jealous, Sansa could not afford to be weak. She had given herself that first night to cry and feel sorry for herself but she is still the Lady of Winterfell and she must be strong in her resolve.

“Damn it Sansa!” He snarled, taking a treating step forward. “Tell me what the bloody letter said or so help me I’ll…”

“Or you’ll what?!” Sansa exclaimed taking a step forward herself. “You’ll throttle me? Make me run punishments in the yard like one of your men? Or maybe you’ll pull that dagger from your boot and hold it to my throat.” Her voice grow even as she spoke, leveling her steady gaze at him and as the last words left her lips, the frost in her voice sent a visible shiver that ran the length of Sandor’s massive form. Her voice was cold, cold as ice and her blue eyes sharp as Valerian Steel. It was a low blow she knew but what choice was he giving her?

“Sansa… little bird…” He was at a loss for words. Never had she thrown his actions back at him the way she had just now.

“Do not _little bird_ me. Let us remember that this situation is of your own making.” Sansa stated with a clear edge in her voice. “Three days ago I gave you a choice, a choice to spend the rest of your life me. A choice to make me yours for true, but you said no. You said no and walked out the door, so as far as I am concerned you have no right to ask me about any of this because you have left me.”

“I did not leave you! I‘m right here!” He argued back. But she could see his resolve breaking, she could not back down now. She would stand her ground and by her decision.

“You did, and you have left me to make these decisions all alone.” She had her fists balled tightly at her side. “And as the Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North I must think of my people, make the best decision for them!” Sansa took a deep breath to calm herself turned taking the folded letter from where it lay in the drawer before she continued. “I allowed myself to be selfish for a moment and now the moment has passed. You want to know what the letter said so badly then here.” She flicked the letter at him dismissively. Sandor reached out and grasped it with ease but made no move to open it. “The Prince has expressed an interest in me. He climes that the tales of my beauty and strength have reached his ears, and he could not help but become enthralled from afar, and since I am soon to be unattached he has decided that he must have me for his own.” Sansa held herself still and watched as Sandor’s face contorted from an expression of shock to one of pure rage. His scars twisting and his eyes shown with a murders intent, the hand that held the parchment snapped into t a tight fist and the delicate paper crumpling not standing a chance beneath his strong fingers. “Is that what you wanted to know? That another man has come to take me away?” She kept her voice even. “But you already knew that, so what else could you have possibly hoped to have heard from the letter.”

This snapped Sandor from his position of frozen rage, he lunged so fast that Sansa had no time to react, not that she would have gotten anywhere if she had. Sandor grabbed her with such a force pulling her forward by her shoulders to him, Sansa would have bruises she was sure. “So I was right from the start, a few pretty words is all it takes!” He shock her roughly enough that her clattered together, and staring into the eyes of the hound for the first time in years Sansa was taken right back to her days in Kingslanding, twelve years old and terrified. Sandor had claimed the hound was dead, yet he stood before her now as fearsome and angry as the day she first met him, if not more so. “Whistle a tune and the little bird comes flocking!”

“You know this is not what I want!” She hissed in a low voice. “But if the North is to survive this is what I must do. Now that he has made his sentiments known and you have refused my offer I must do what I should have done from that start, think of the North, think of Winterfell.” She was so angry Sansa thought she might be sick, hot tears were already welling up in her eyes.

“It is what you should have done, but you still came to me! Spread those pretty white legs of yours and gave me your maiden’s head. You are mine and I’ll not let some spoiled brat have you!” Sandor growled.

“It’s not your decision!” She said choking back a sob or was it bile? A sharp pain shot through her abdomen, it would have doubled her over had Sandor not an iron grasp on her. Sansa pushed at his chest trying desperately to get away before the inevitable happened.

“Let me go!” Sansa shouted. “Let me go please!” She was struggling to get away.

“No, not until…” It was too late, Sansa violently throw herself to the side at least being able to half turn her body away from Sandor, before emptying the contents of her stomach on to the floor. She sunk to the floor Sandor held her at the waist keeping her from falling over completely as she retched again. She was vaguely aware of Sandor calling out, the door burst open.

“Get the Maestar, your lady is not well.” Sandor snarled at whoever it was the came in.

“Yes mi’lord!” Jane said already rushing out the door and shouting something down the hall as she went. The next several moments were a flurry of activity that Sansa could barely makes sense of. Two more maids rushed in, she was lifted and away from the filth, though she was still heaving. Her ribs hurt from the heaving and her stomach clenched to tightly Sansa could not imagine anything worse and she could not see through the tears in that were stinging her eyes.

“Clean that up.” A rough voice ordered.

“Out, everyone out!” Another voice joined the madness around her. An augment insured as she curled in on herself and moaned from the pain. Next she knew Sansa was staring into the eyes of Winterfell’s new Maester.

“Here drink this.” Were the last words she remembered that night.

* * *

 

The next morning the Sansa sat in bed, Maester Rothser in the chair beside her. The floor had been cleaned at some point the night before, and the Maester was explaining what had happened last night and what he discovered during his examination. Though her head still felt fuzzy from the milk of the poppy, Sansa was certain she had heard incorrectly.

“And you are certain of this?” She asked hesitantly, trying to maintain eye contact throw her head was begging to throb.

“Quit my lady. Now you must take care, your condition is delicate at the moment. If you put much stress on yourself my lady, you could-“

“I am well aware of what could happen, thank you Maester.” Sansa interrupted, she didn’t want to hear anymore.

“Very well, I’ll be back to check on you later this afternoon.” Maester Rothser said standing and made his way to the door. When the door clicked shut Sansa stood wrapping her bedcover around her shoulders and made her way to the window, the blanket dragging on the floor behind her. A light frost had settled over the glass, sighing Sansa leaded against the frame and rested her forehead against the ice cold glass. Vaguely she could make out the shapes of people moving about outside against the white haze of the freshly fallen snow. She took a deep breath and exhaled watching the cloud her warm breath made as it met the cold air before closing her eyes.

“What am I going to do?” She whispered to herself, the throbbing in her head becoming a steady pound in her ears.


	3. The Queen Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've posted, life has been a little crazy! I have been up and down with work and Literally just my charger broke then my new charger blow out my battery...XP  
> But finally the new chapter is ready!!
> 
> Anyway enough about me, I would like to take this time to thank my new friend Silvia! When I was writing chapter 2 I had a serious cause of writer's block and when I found one of her fan videos It gave me the strength and inspiration to push through and finish the chapter. I reached out to thank her and we have since become friends! And for those of you who don't know her name is Sookie2502 and she was kind enough to make a fan video for me. I will post the link at the end of the chapter.

“Here mi’ lady put this on,” one of the servant girls said, attempting to pull a heavy winter clock over Sansa’s shoulders. “It’s a right bit cold out and you must keep warm.”

“I’m fine.” Sansa said pushing the cloak away, they had been fussing over her since this morning and had long since become annoying. “Honestly, it’s just a little snow and besides I’m not outside yet.”

“But ma’am…” 

“Please just go make sure the cooks have everything prepared for the feast tonight!” The girl bowed, placed the garment on the bed before leaving the room. “As a matter of fact,” she said turning to the other maid in the room, “go make sure Rickon is ready. And do not disturb me until they are here.” She too bowed before turning and shutting the door behind her.

Daenerys would be arriving at any time and waiting for the horns to blow was like sitting in silence during a storm and waiting for the clap of thunder. And with everyone hovering over her like a wounded bird, she felt like she would go insane. Sansa swore the next person who told her to sit and rest she would scream at them until their ears bled.

What she was not looking forward to was seeing Sandor. He had been hovering outside the door since last night. He tried to peek inside the room every time someone opened the door to go in or out. The maids said he had not slept, but stood vigil outside her room all night. He would not venture in however and once she realized what he was doing she order her door locked and instructed the maids to use the other door and exist through the solar.

Sansa saw no point in ordering him to go rest if he had sat outside this long then he wasn't going to go now, especially with the royal party about to arrive. Besides Sansa was not altogether sure she was ready to face him yet after last night. Considering what the master had said she was not even sure what to say to him either. All her planning and preparations had not prepared her for this, she was not sure that anything ever would have.

In the years since her parent’s death Sansa had learned a great deal about the world and how to survive it. She had learned to stand on her own, but for the first time in a long time all Sansa wanted was her mother, to feel the safety her mother’s embrace would provide. To be held by her lady mother once more as she rubbed her back and said to her ‘Hush now my girl, everything will be alright.’ In that sweet soothing voice of hers. But Sansa had not heard Lady Catlyn’s voice since the day she had set out to King’s Landing and she would never hear her mother’s voice again…

There was a sudden sharp knock at the door that startled Sansa out of the thoughts.

“Enter.” She called out, smoothing her skirt as she turned to the face the door. Sandor opened the door.

“They are nearly here,” he stated.

“Then let us go.” He grabbed her by the arm as she tried to move past him to the door.

“Sansa about last night…”

“Not now,” the horns sounded off in the distance signifying the queen’s arrival. “They are here and we must go.”

“Yes my lady.” He sounded almost defeated as stepped aside to let her pass and together they made their way down to the courtyard.  
___________________________________________________________ 

“Uncle.” Sansa greeted her great uncle Brynden as she strode over to him and Rickon. The rest of the house was assembling themselves in rows behind her. Rickon was with the Blackfish. “Dearest brother.”

“Heard you took ill last night.” The Blackfish stated as she took her place  
besides Rickon.

“Yes, but I am feeling much better now.” She lied. Sansa felt terrible, she would rather be up in her room with the door locked and in bed to be alone with her own thoughts. 

“Are you alright sister? Sandor said it was bad.” Rickon ask turn his head to look at her. His was a tangled mess as if he had been running wild all day.

“Oh who combed your hair?” She frantically began pushing her fingers through it partly to change the subject and partly to calm her nerves.

“Combed? The boy has been running wild with excitement all day.” Uncle Brynden stated with a hearty laugh. Sansa huffed as Rickon pushed her hands away. It was going to be a very long and stressful day, she could feel it in bones, not to mention the duration of the queen and her entourage. Sansa wondered if when the time came for them to leave if she would be forced to once again ride south.

The honors blared once more drawing Sansa out of her ponderings, everyone around began to straighten and tense around her and her stomach wound in a knot. Looking toward the gate she could the pounding of hooves and the rattling of wheels and suddenly Sansa was 12 years old again. But, where once she had been filled with joy and excitement she stood frozen still as fear gripped her heart. So many years had passed since that day and throw all that Sansa had gone throw, all that she had lost she felt as throw the nightmare was starting again.

Then they were there. A tirade of horses funneled into the gates two banner man rode just ahead of the party holding the pitch black banner with the with dreaded blood red three headed dragon in the center. Between them a proud silver haired women rode steady and sure of herself, she was not much older than Sansa. Flanking her were two more men, one was obviously her current husband Tryion Lannister, the other Sansa did not know but he appeared of an age with the woman. Fallowing them a horde of black clad worriers, men in horse hide pelts and carriages containing cargo.

Sandor shifted uncomfortably behind her. The first time she saw him was the first time he rode throw the gates of Winterfell as Joffrey’s sworn shield in King Roberts’s party. The entourage came to a halt before them and a young women rode forward. The girl had soft brown skin with wild curly hair that Sansa had never seen before in her life. She dismounted, handed the rains of her horse to one of the guard and strode forward to speak.

“I present to you Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons and the true Queen of Westeros.” As the woman announces makes her presentation the queen dismounts her horse and approaches until she is just a few feet again, and is quickly followed by Lord Tryion and the other man who is presumably Prince Aegon.

“Your grace.” Sansa says taking her heavy skirts in her hands and curtsying. Around her the members of her house and all others present bow in unison. Raising Sansa locked eyes with the dragon queen. “I am Sansa of House Stark this,” she said gesturing the boy at her side. “Is my younger brother Rickon Stark and my great uncle Sir Bryndon Tully. We would like to offer you the hospitality and protection of House Stark.”

“I thank you for your kindness and hospitality. May I present my nephew Prince Aegon, my heir to the throne,” The prince gave her a charming smile. He seemed like a strong young man with a layer of lean muscle and odd shoulder length hair that was Targaryen silver from the scalp down to just below his ear, but last few inches were a faded dark blue. This gave his violet eyes an almost hypnotic effect as they seemed to shift colors. Prince Aegon was all in all strikingly handsome, but Sansa had reached her fill of handsome princes long ago. “And I presume you already my hand Lord Tyrion Lannister.”

“Yes, my lady wife and I are very well acquainted.” Tyrion stated sardonically. Sansa tensed and shifted uneasily and she swore she could practically feel the rage emanating of Sandor behind her.

“Tell me, Lady Sansa is there some particular reason you do not go by your wedded name?” Daenerys asked giving her an accusing look, her question was not only inappropriate given the gathering of so many people but was deliberate. Sansa was a little shocked but she had heard that their new queen was not one to skirt around issues but rather address them directly. But as it stood she was not a little girl anymore she knew how to handle herself now.

“With all due respect your grace we have any matters to discuss and I believe due to the sensitive nature of the matters at hand it would be best to address them in private.” She said giving her guest a sweet smile. “Besides you have had a long journey, I’m sure you like to rest before the feast to night. The guest house has been made ready you and the immediate members of your party.”

“What of the rest of my guard?”

“Accommodations have also been made for the rest of your guard in the barracks.” Sansa said. “If you like I can have the maids make up a warm bath…”

“No, thank you.” Daenerys interrupted. “You are right we have much to discuss and I would prefer to address them some of them as soon as possible.” Her manner was no nonsense.

“In that case I will leave my uncle and the captain of my guard Sandor Clegane to oversee the preparations out here.” Sansa gave them a smile as both respective men stepped forward. 

“Your grace.” They both said in unison.

“Shall we retire to my solar?”

“Yes.” She said to Sansa before turning to look over her shoulder at the women that announced the queen. “Missandei, see to my things.” The women nodded and gave a short half bow and muttered a ‘yes your grace’. Then turning to her other side she addressed then prince next. He gave her a hopeful look. “I would like you, nephew, to stay here with Sir Bryndon and Commander Clegane and make sure our company is properly situated.” Prince Aegon seemed upset and looked as if he wanted to protest, but then apparently thought better of it. 

“Yes aunt.” He gave Sansa a long look, which made her feel very uncomfortable, before turning to the girl called Missandei and moving into the throng of people. Lastly the queen turned to her hand.

“Lord Tryion, would you be so good as to accompany me? I believe your assistance will be necessary.”

“Yes my queen.”

“Fallow me please, your grace, my lord.” Sansa said nodding to both of them. As she was turning to leave she saw Sandor trying to catch her attention, but now was not the time, Daenerys Stormborn is a woman of action and was living up to her reputation and she would not waste time with idle talk.

As they moved through the court yard to the main keep the servants began to hustle about helping their guests. It would be a long day before the feast tonight and tensions were already high, only the gods new what the night would bring. Sansa pulled one of the servants aside as they made their way into the main keep and instructed her to have food and drink brought up for them. She was sure Tyrion and the queen would appreciate the gesture after their hard ride this morning. Leading them from the court yard, through the long halls and winding stairs took some time and when they arrived in solar at last Sansa’s guests looked grateful for a place to sit.

“I had no Idea the keep was this large.” The queen stated looking a bit winded.

“Oh, you haven't seen the half of it yet your grace. The entirety of the grounds are quite large.” The solar was simply furnished, with a plain wood table serving as a desk and some comfortable chairs and a much smaller and lower table that Sansa had had placed by the fire place due to the cold. “Please have a seat, I know this is a bit informal but it is warm and we will not be bothered.” 

“Oh please, anything to warm the chill from outside is a welcome reprieve.” Tyrion said removing his own heavy coat and moving to stand by the fire.

“Yes, this quite comfortable.” Said the queen sitting in the chair closest to the fire removing her gloves and reaching her hands out for warmth, a bit too close for Sansa’s comfort, and sighing as the warmth touched them. “I am used to long hard rides, but this cold I am not used to. How can you stand it this far north?" 

“It is my home your grace, I grew up here, so I suppose I'm used to it. Though, I must admit it is getting colder and now with that winter is truly here I dare say you may be feeling the cold down in Kings Landing very soon.”

“Oh seven save us! Gods forbid it get that cold, it almost give me half a mind to sail back across the narrow sea.” Tyrion muttered something under his breath about big jousting in the hot sun rather the freezing in a castle, which Sansa didn't quite understand. She took her seat across from the queen and Tyrion.

“Food and drink will be brought up shortly, but till them why don’t we get started?” Sansa started. “Your grace what would you like to discuss first.”

“Straight to the point then?”

“There is no point in dilly dallying, your grace, you have come a long way and the sooner we get done with business the sooner you can rest and enjoy what the north has to offer. Though I will admit there is not much at the moment.”

“Very well then.” Daenerys said almost impassively. “Before we get stated on matter of trade there are a few matters I would like to discuss with you and… your husband,” She gave Sansa a very pointed look as she emphasized the last words. “Now, Lord Tyrion has instructed me that you both would like a formal divorce, it is my personal belief that your marriage can only benefit the crown with an alliance between north and south, but I am unacquainted with the situation and would like to hear both parties out before I grant the request.”

There was a very pregnant awkward pause as her “husband” tried to find the words to start. Lord Tyrion also looked very uncomfortable before he began.

“This marriage was forced upon us, my queen, neither of us wanted it.” He stated, before taking a long breath and continuing. “Well neither of us wanted it and to get on with our lives it should be abolished.”

“Yes I know, but there are certain things I must know befo…” at the moment a knock came from the door and a maid came in bearing a platter of food which contained some bread, cheese, cold ham and fruits and another with a tray holding three goblets and a flagon of watered wine. They waited patiently for the maids to arrange the trays of the table between them, fill their cups and leave again. 

“The thing is, your grace, my lord husband is not a bad man.” Sansa said deciding that she could not hold her tongue on all that had happened in Kings Landing. “In fact, he is one of the best men have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“Sansa, you don’t have to.” He said giving her a sympathetic look.

“Yes, yes I do.” Sansa stated, she wasn't a fragile little bird anymore and the past could no longer harm her.

“Your grace, I never claimed my husbandly rights on her and if that is the all you need to know then I ask that you let it end there.” He said hastily continued, turning to the queen. He was trying to spare her having to re-live her suffering by telling them to a complete stranger.

“My lord,” She said getting Tyrion’s attention. “It’s fine. I have come to terms with many of my demons since my youth.” He gave a resigned sign then nodded. Sansa then turned to the queen who had been silent but watching two of them. “Now your grace what would you like to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Please remember to comment and let me know what you think, and please go over to Sookie2502's video and show her some love! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_EBz4RfjoI&index=1&list=PLPzgUC8j8gV-kAkC8e1qSIastT_eRsMCZ

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ASOIAF fanfiction, and it has been years since I last posted any story, so please review and let me know how you guys like it I would really love some feedback. This one is just a sort story, I am currently working on another one that is going to be much and will be up soon!


End file.
